


Last Request

by Waysm



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm





	Last Request

There are feathers everywhere. 

Big, black, glossy feathers. 

Under him, cushioning his back and hips. 

Floating in the sky, twisting and twirling around.

Even caught in the reaper’s hair, swaying back and forth as he thrusts into Shiba’s dying body. 

His breathing gets shallow and his heartbeat slows drastically around the same time his balls draw up tight. Everything goes numb as heat curls in his gut and bursts outwards. His vision swims and fades.

Shiba smiles remembering the look in Chika’s eyes as they fought and, as his orgasm hits and his life slips away, he finally feels alive.


End file.
